sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches Of Earth Episode 03
is the third episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. This episode focuses on Takagi Naomi and her first transformation into Komajo Vivid. Synopsis On a late day, Anzu and Cerise explained Chiasa and Kohaku the importance for their mission, while Kohaku and Chiasa were baking cookies for tomorrow. As Kohaku wondered how many warriors there would be, Chiasa remembered that she has seen a warrior before and referred her as white angel. Doubting, Cerise told her that only five friends of hers came to earth so there can only be five Pretty Cures and none of them would be white. At school, Kohaku and Chiasa presented their cookies to their class mates and also tasted some pastries the others had made. Cerise wondered why they were making cookies and Anzu explained that their class is taking part in a unity project with the other middle schools in town. Then, a member of the student council came in the room with some boxes, telling the girls to put their pastries inside them. Rubina and Kohaku were assigned to help carrying the boxes with Yoiki-san. Naomi told them to bring them to the student council, where they will get collected and then be sent to the Shiro Private Middle School. While walking together, Chiasa remembered that she had heard Naomi's name before. Naomi agreed and said that she might mean her parents as they are well known at this town. Meanwhile, Pale was shown to have entered the school as a new teacher in the disguise name . Trying to get to know the Little Witches, Pale offered help with getting the pastries to the middle school as he knew a fast way to transport them. Thankful, the girls and boys left the pastries to get back in class, leaving the work with the 'new teacher'. After the students left, Pale used his powers to transform the pastries into a monster of spirits and told it go and find the Elemeras that are still running around this school. As he heard that someone was coming back inside the room, he let the monster disappear, and started acting like he was hurt. Naomi, who was surprised over what has happened, wondered if he was alright and what happened. He told her that he saw a shadow and suddenly the pastries were gone. Naomi brought him to the nurse and called the student council. As they announced the disappearance of the pastries, Chiasa and Kohaku suggested that it might be another monster running around, offering their help in searching for the pastries. They then got in a searching group with Naomi. Looking around the sport fields, a dark monster suddenly appeared in front of the girls, attacking them. While Chiasa and Kohaku agreed to transform, Naomi noticed that the monster consisted of the missing pastries. Shocked, Rubina and Kohaku told Naomi to get away but Naomi rejected to leave and told them that they should get the teachers, while she will distract the monster. Running to find a save spot to transform, Anzu noticed another Chimera who was getting in contact with Naomi. Suprised about a talking creature, naomi didn't know what to do even though Citrine granted her the Paintbrush. Chiasa then showed herself pointing out that Naomi is the third Little Witch and then transformed. Kohaku sighed but transformed as well starting to fight the monster alongside Komajo Phoenix. Seeing all the pastries getting harmed, Naomi couldn't keep watching it, reminding the two to be more careful. With these words, she triggered the power of the Elemaiden and transfromed into Komajo Vivid. Surprised, she joined the others fighting and used her "Golden Lightning!" and defeated the monster, which gets turned back into the pastries. Calling the other students to help them, Naomi assured that she'll do her best as Little Witch. Pale, looking out of the window watched them smiling, saying that he knew Naomi would be a Beautiful Witch of Earth. Major Events *Cerise and Anzu told the girls that they became Little Witches because a person of darkness has started attacking. *Cerise told Chiasa that the White Angel can't be a Elemaiden Witch, as there is no white one. *The team is currently looking for three other members. *Pale disguised himself as teacher under the name Bando Ichi at Kohaku and Chiasa's school. *Citrine made her debut. *Naomi transformed into Komajo Vivid for the first time. *Golden Lightning was used for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Tenaka Chiasa/Komajo Phoenix *Asahi Kohaku/Komajo Sunrise *Takagi Naomi/Komajo Vivid Mascots *Cerise *Anzu *Citrine Villains *Pale *Kurokiza Others *Kotsukai Avenira (mentioned) *Yoshida-sensei *Minezawa Hayato References Category:Next Gen Episodes